Publisher systems can provide webpages or other online content that can include one or more advertisement display opportunities for computerized graphical advertisement displays (e.g., space for a banner advertisement across the top of the webpage, within an application, or within other media such as videos or images). In some instances, when a user device (e.g., a computer running a web browser) processes a webpage for display, the user device can request, from an ad system, graphical display source code for a computerized graphical advertisement display for one of the advertisement display opportunities. The ad system can provide the graphical display source code to the user device to render and/or display. The graphical display source code can include animated content displayed as part of the advertisement. In some systems, the animation or animations used for computerized graphical advertisement displays are not customizable based upon the context of the graphical advertisement display. This can result in ad systems using animations for computerized graphical advertisement displays that are not tailored for display on a particular user device, within a particular application, for a particular user—and further tailored according to the publisher context.